


For them

by Random1812



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random1812/pseuds/Random1812
Summary: Part of him wanted to just leave all of this mess behind, the responsibility that was thrown on his shoulders without him asking for it.But then he couldn’t remember where he would go if he could leave.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & Everyone
Kudos: 10





	For them

Karl had a problem.

To be fair the problem had always been there, but now it was just more apparent then before, harder to ignore.

He was forgetting.

Part of him wanted to just leave all of this mess behind, the responsibility that was thrown on his shoulders without him asking for it.  
But then he couldn’t remember where he would go if he could leave.  
And then he remembered, and he knew why he was still trying. He didn’t ask for it, but he was here right now, there were people counting on him and he couldn’t disappoint them.  
Even though he wanted to see them more than anything in the world, and just be there with them doing whatever dumb shit they decided that day, he stayed.  
But it was hard, when it didn’t matter where, or more accurately when, he would go he would see them. Sometimes not both at the same time, sometimes they seem to not even know each other. But still, it was very rare to go somewhere and not see at least one of them. 

It wasn’t really them though, and he knew that. And depending of the timeline, which normally was very tricky to figure if it was in the past or in the future, it wouldn’t even make sense to call them reincarnations or decedents.

It was like that with most of the people he would met, to be fair. There was always something, their stylistic choices, a phrase that would be said in a specific tone, sometimes their humour, their voices, something as simple as having milk on their inventory.  
Karl had met people so very similar but still so different from the ones he knew and still...these two were different.

After a while Karl just simply stopped worrying.

It was easier to deal with the feelings when you were aware that they would be there.

Easier to keep a poker face when he would lose his breath every single time he’d see them for the first time, a flash of confusion, then hope, then more confusion and finally acceptance.

To act naturally when it would be clear how easy it was to interact with them, the banters and flirting and joking around would come as second nature and even though they would look confused at first by his actions, they would always end up reciprocating in some way making Karl’s heart beat a little bit faster than before.

Let the feeling of calmness wash over him just by having them there. Even if he was mostly used now to how things were, how disorienting it could get sometimes, how he would have to think faster than everyone in the room most of the times, wing his way out of situations and in to the plot that he didn’t have knowledge of yet. Sometimes it would be just too much, in these moments he would look for them.  
He imagined that it must be quite disconcerting for them, to have these stranger just look at you in a moment of tension, eyes searching for something.  
Still he did it anyway. Just a look at one of them could make things a little more bearable.

It was comforting. A fickle constancy. A thought to hold on to. An expectation that hardly disappointed.

But not always, of course.

Because Karl wasn’t living only happy tales, the stories not always had a happy ending.  
And even though he knew that the pain of a sword cutting through him would hurt more at the moment when he inevitably died, it still felt less worse then whenever one of them did.  
Because that pain was always way more deep and pungent and persistent than the sword. Because that pain wasn’t only for the random person that he just so happened to have met on this tale, that pain would be so much worse because it would bring up other feelings that he didn’t know where they came from. It was so frustrating, feel the pain and know that it’s there for a reason, because it’s important, and not remember why.  
And that pain would follow him for a very long time, eating at him from the inside.

And even when he would eventually get over it when he was conscious, he’s subconscious would remember. The nightmares were so common at this point that you’d imagine that he would grow numb to them, but he didn’t.

He remember very clearly from one of the most recent tales.

They were both there in this one, their names were James and Drew.

At the time his reaction had been the expected for the plot, he didn’t know any of them previously to that day so his level of sadness was appropriated to a stranger suddenly dying. Later any other feeling was pushed away from his head by the pure fear he felt when his own life was on the line. It hadn’t been pretty but it didn’t compare to what he felt later on the library writing down everything. They had both died. Again.

He dealt with the emotions that threatened to swallow him hole. He fought against his memory. And lately the Tales had been quite forgiving.  
After the end of one where they both had died again, one of them by his own hand, he still couldn’t contain the relief in having come out alive.  
He hadn’t died for once.

And then again the next Tale had a happy ending, with everyone being ok despite all the foreshadowing pointing to the exact opposite.

Of course he found the Book when things seemed to be getting better.  
Of course the feelings he had on his chest since the beginning, of wariness, about the In between would prove itself to be correct at the most inopportune time.

Karl was exhausted.

But he couldn’t let his guard down, something was about to happen and he needed to be prepared.

Everyone was counting on him.  
He would not fail.  
Right? :]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting somethign that I have written and english is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes lol.  
> Hopefully this was enjoyable nonetheless.  
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
